recuerdos del pasado
by ina11fanmoonlaight
Summary: acaso el pasado siempre nos encuentra? podrá existir la vida después de la muerte? se puede conocer a una persona en tan solo 5 minutos? mal summary es mi primer fic espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

ola amigos este es mi primer fic espero les guste n.n  
><strong>narrador<strong>  
><em>Fubuki<em>  
><em>Kidou<em>  
><em>Endou<em>

**Era un día soleado con un cielo despejado en un parque donde había un rio tan cristalino que parecía hielo con unos reflejos del sol que parecían brillantes en la orilla de ese rio se encontraban 3 jugadores de football entre ellos estaba un joven de cabello gris en capas, tenia la mirada clavada en el rio, se veía que estaba metido en sus pensamientos**

_-__estas bien?..-__dijo uno de sus compañeros_  
><em>-ahh..que?.. si-<em>  
><em>-<em>vamos no seas tímido fubuki que t pasa?-  
><em>-jaja nada endou no t preocupes-<em>  
><em>-es que t ves muy metido en tus pensamientos-<em>  
><em>-no es nada, estoy bien-<em>  
><strong>en eso un balón le cayo en la cabeza a endou rebotando en kidou y luego en fubuki los tres se frotaron la cabeza para luego ver de quien era el balón ahí estaba la dueña del balón era una niña de pelo castaño un poco ondulado con unos ojos del mismo color pero un poco mas fuerte tenían un brillo un tanto apagado que pareció encenderse un minuto al ver a esos 3 jugadores<strong>

_**- **__oigan, pasen el balon- grito aquella niña_  
><em>-mucho gusto soy endou mamorou-<em>  
><em>-ahh tu eres el que venció a los aliens?-<em>  
><em>-si, pero no lo hice yo solo mis amigos me ayudaron-<em>**dijo señalando a sus amigos**  
><em>-<em>_es un gusto yo soy kidou-_  
><em>-el gusto es mío- respondió cortésmente aquella niña<em>  
><em>-y... cual es tu nombre?-<em>  
><em>-mi nombre es yukata, pero pueden decirme yuka si lo prefieren, oigan que le pasa a su amigo?-<em>  
><strong>la niña señalo al joven de cabello gris que denuevo estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero esta ves si mirabas con atencion podias ver una pequeña triztesa<strong>  
><em>-<em>_fubuki! no seas descortés ven a saludar-_  
><em>-ehh... que?-<em>  
><em>-<em>_no seas tímido fubuki ven a saludar__-_  
><em>-ahh..hola soy shiro fubuki-<em>  
><em>-hola, mi nombre es yukata pero si lo prefieres dime yuka-<em>  
><em>-<em>_así q tu juegas football?-_  
><em>-<em>_si pero no soy muy buena-_  
><em>-<em>_y en que posición juegas?-._  
><em>-defensa-<em>  
><em>-porque no jugamos un partido así nos muestras tus habilidades y las de tu equipo-<em>  
><em>-esta bien, pero...-<em>  
><em>-pero que?-<em>  
><em>-es solo q su amigo se ve un poco distraído-<em>  
><em>-fubuki, no te preocupes estará bien para el partido-<em>  
><em>-bueno, si tanto insisten vamos-<em>  
><em>-<em>al fin yuka porque tardaste tanto-  
><em>-<em>_tranquilízate akatsuki, me encontré con alguien-_  
>-<span>con quien?-<span>**pregunto un joven de cabello negro no muy largo, mientra el preguntaba eso hiban llegando los 3 jugadores**  
><strong>-<strong>hola soy...- **antes de que este joven pudiera terminar su oración fue interrumpido por akatsuki**  
><strong>-<strong>no necesita decirlo usted es endou mamorou lo eh visto luchar contra los extraterrestres-  
>-bueno entonces debes conocer a mis amigos-<strong>dijo mientras señalaba a kidou y fubuki<strong>  
><span>-es un gusto conocerlos-<span>  
><span><strong>-muchas gracias dijeron a unisonó-<strong>  
>-estas bien fubuki?, te ves un poco pálido-<br>-si estoy bien, no es nada,hmm-  
>-lo que tu digas(me pregunto que le pasara esta muy fuera de lugar)-<br>-bueno porque no iniciamos el partido-  
>-sobre eso bueno casi todo el equipo falto a la practica-<br>-y... eso no impide jugar bien-  
>-endou si no tienen mínimo 7 jugadores no podemos jugar-<strong>lo regaño kidou<strong>  
>-así es-<br>-y cuantos son?-  
>-5 además ustedes tampoco están completos-<br>-no importa porque no nos dividimos 4 y cuatro hallaremos la forma de jugar-  
>-siempre es así de insistente-<br>-no-  
><strong>la niña suspiro de alivio ante aquel comentario<strong>  
>-suele ser mas insistente-<br>**el alivio de aquella niña se desvaneció de inmediato **  
>-<span>bueno si tanto insiste, esta bien, pero ya que estamos disparejos escoge a alguien<span>-  
>-bien, oigan amigos a quien escogemos-<br>-bueno ya q solo tenemos un defensa creo q seria mejor cubrir la portería-  
>-entonces escogemos a yuka?-<br>-me parece bien-  
>-escogemos a yuka-<br>-ok-  
><strong>después de solo unos minutos de empezar el juego se acercaron unos muchachos un poco mayores alrededor de ellos se podía ver un aura oscura a akatsaki se le fue el balón en esa dirección golpeando al que parecía el líder en la cara<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>**quien de ustedes pequeños enanos arrojo este balón!-**  
><strong>ninguno dijo una sola palabra<strong>  
><strong>-si no me dicen todos ustedes pagaran las consecuencias-<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>si tanto insistes fui yo idiota-**parecía que había cambiado totalmente de personalidad en tan solo un segundo**  
><strong>-que dijiste?-<strong>**dijo mientras se le marcaba una vena en la frente**  
><strong>-<strong>lo que escuchaste, bastardo-  
><strong>-crees que no voy a hacerte daño porque eres una niña?-<strong>**dijo con un tono agresivo aquel mucho era mas alto y tenia mas edad seguramente también seria mas fuerte era un joven de cabello un poco largo revuelto de color negro**  
>-no-<br>**-entonces porque nos retas**-  
><strong>-<strong>de que estas hablando-  
><strong>-no te hagas la tonta niña!-<strong>  
>-<span>creo que será mejor irnos, yuka-<span>  
><strong>-no lo creo-<strong>**al decir esto el joven de cabello obscuro lanzo un balón con toda su fuerza asia aquellos jóvenes que estaban retirándose golpeándolos fuertemente en la espalda y haciéndolos volar**  
>-que te pasa?1 crees que por ser mayor tienes el derecho de hacer eso!-<br>**aquel muchacho se quedo callado**  
><strong>-<strong>**con que tu eres endou mamorou ehh? y ellos deben ser tus compañeros de equipo kidou y fubuki-**  
>.valla parece que somos conocidos en todo Japón!-<br>-se creen muy fuertes? porque no juegan entonces?-**justo en ese momento volvió a lanzar otro balón con mas fuerza y velocidad que antes hacia endou**  
><strong>-<strong>endou cuidado-  
>-eh..-<strong> el balón golpeo fuertemente la cara de endou<strong>  
>-si lo que quieren es jugar juguemos!-<br>-no lograras vencernos!-  
>-fubuki,kido, oye yukata que te parece si akatsuki y tu juegan con nosotros?-<br>-deberás endou?-  
>-si-<p>

-oye endou, esta seguro de que podemos ganar esto?-  
><strong>-<strong>si, siempre y cuando usemos nuestro estilo de football podremos ganarle a cualquiera con quien nos enfrentemos-  
>-si tienes razón no se en que estaba pensando-<br>-no te preocupes fubuki todos tenemos nuestros momentos de duda-

-a jugar-

-ingenuo**s**-


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2 :P :D **

en cuanto empezó el partido los ojos del joven de pelo negro alborotado cambiaron de color a un rojo sangre como si tuviese anhelos de matar a todos los que se encontraban en la cancha al mismo tiempo que cambiaron sus ojos tambien cambio el aura que lo rodeaba por un color casi negro  
>-veamos cuanto resisten-<br>-adelante-  
>el chico de cabello negro alborotado lanzo el balon con todas sus fuerzas directo hacia la portería, el balón iba tan rápido y tan fuerte que derribaba todo lo que se atravesara en su camino era como un relampago destructor dejando a todo en el suelo y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en el camino, despues de masomenos 5 minutos y varios de esos relampagos destructores todos estaban en el suelo casi inconcientes con mucho esfuerzo pudieron levantarse y mantenerse en pie bueno si es que a eso se le podía llamar estar de pie. <p>

-hmm, acaso no piensan rendirse?-

-no, mientras estemos unidos y amemos el fútbol jamas nos rendiremos-

** -eres mas tonto de lo que pense- despues de decir esto volvio a hacer el relampago destructor pero esta vez dos de sus compañeros de equipo lo acompañaban (para que se den una idea es como el god break pero oscuro y sin las alas de aphfodite**

y de nuevo la misma escena todos en l piso tratando de levantarse y quienes lo logrababan ayudaban a los demas 

-vamos chicos aun es muy pronto para resignarse-

-no me digas que crees que ellos te pueden ayudar ni siquiera te cuentan sus secretos- 

-que quieres decir?-

-es una broma verdad ninguno de ellos confia en ti de verdad-

-no sabes lo q estas diciendo- 

-encerio? no lo se o solo te estas haciendo ilusiones?- 

-te equivocas ellos son mis amigos-

-encerio? veamos ¿quien te dijo de su problema de personalidad y de lo que le paso a su familia?-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a fubuki 

-no fue el o si-

tu como sabes eso- dijo fubuki mientras recordaba ese dia ese horrible dia en el que su familia habia muerte se perdio en su mundo recordando eso y ya no escucho la discusion o lo que fuese aquello la niña lo miro con ez¿xtrañes pero prefirio no meterse en el asunto y seguir viendo lo que pasaba en eso el tipo de cabellos negro se voltio hacia ella 

-y apuesto a que ella no te ha contado lo que le paso a su familia o a sus seres queridos- 

-eh, quien eres tu y como sabes esas cosas?-

mi nombre es arashi kuriko capitan del equipo ghost y seguro que este niño tampoco les a dicho nada a nadie de lo que le paso a su verdadera familia- dijo volteando a ver a akatsuki  
>el niño solo se mordio el labio y apreto los puños odiaba recordar su pasado<p>

-endou sera mejor irnos antes de que esto se vuelva peor- el recien mensionado asintio con la cabeza 

-lo sabia- 

todos trataron de ayudarse entre si para poder levantarse y caminar aunque todos llevaban una cara que haria que cualquiera se deprimiera

-que pasa con esas caras chicos? si entrenamos duro seguro que podremos vencerlos- el chico fue ignorado al parecer nadie prestaba atencion ese tal arashi les afecto por fin lograron llegar a la escuela

-chicos que les paso?-pregunto aki preocupada 

-nada grave podemos seguir jugando- 

-eso no es cierto tienen eridas muy serias- dijo haruna muy seria para luego mirar a akatsuki y yuka  
>-no nos dijeron que trairian amigos- <p>

-los acabamos de conocer- 

-mi nombre es yukata nagoru y el es mi amigo akatsuki sato-

-ola mucho gusto-

-haruna otonash y ella es akii- 

-mucho gusto-

-parece que llegamos en buen momento todos estan comiendo-

-tienes razon endou vamos a comer- 

y hasi todos se sentaron a comer con un ambiente muy incomodo, nadie hablaba y nadie queria hacerlo algunos porque sus emociones los hacian sentir como basura que no pudo hacer nada con sus temores o q no pudo ayudar a sus seres queridos y otros porque no se querian meter en asuntos ajenos. 

-ahh...que extraño-

-que cosa?-

-este lugar me resulta familiar,ahh esta es la secundaria a la que me transfirieron- 

-creo que es mas extraño lo que paso en el partido como sabia todo eso- 

-a que te refieres kidou?-pregunto u joven de cabellos rojizos y hermosos ojos verdes(creo que me deje llevar n/nU) 

-un partido que tuvimos con unos tipos que decian ser del equipo ghost-contesto endou 

el joven de cabellos rojizos casi se atraganta con su comida al igual que un chico de cabello amarillo verdoso al escuchar esto y con dificultad lograron tragar 

-el equipo ghost?-gritaron aterrados los dos 

-si ¿los conocen?-

-si eran antiguos miembros del instituto alien pero...-el chico de cabellos rojizos se detuvo

-pero que hiroto?-dijo endou desesperado

-todos estan muertos- contesto el chico de cabellos amarillosverdosos

-que?-gritaron alterados todos los miembros de raimon que pudieron escuchar eso ultimo.


End file.
